


New Intimacy

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Love, klaus goldstein - Freeform, shall we date? wizardess heart +, wizardess heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows the night after the celebration of the Return of Souls festival in Reitz, and it dawns on the couple that they will be spending the next week alone, and for the second time they would be spending a night alone.</p><p>She shows Klaus around her home town, and introduces Klaus to her world, something small, simple and quaint, something the lavish upbringing Klaus had would never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Depictions of sexual activity. All characters are of legal age.

That night after the lighting of the lantern festival, Klaus and Asana held hands back to her house. The moon was full, and coloured the sky an enchanting silver light, which accentuated the charming wooden aesthetic of the buildings. Asana’s little blue cottage, lively garden of roses, lavenders, pansies and green grass, and the sparkle of multi-coloured light orbs popping up through the garden and up the footpath to the front door, had a charming fairy-tale feel.

“Thank you, Klaus,” standing at the white gate separating the public footpath from the containment of Asana’s property, she couldn’t stop thinking about how open-minded and polite he had been at the lantern festival.

“…What are you thanking me for?” he asked, puzzled by the random quote of thanks.

He opened the gate and gently held her hand as she led her in, his eyes not averting from hers as they stood under the awning of the front door’s arch. The camel coated timber door was chapped and splintering in some places, the brass door knobs and hinges were beginning to rust and in the centre of the door was a cute heart-shaped cut-out filled in bubbled glass – it was impossible to see out of without the person on the opposite of the door looking mutated from the obscured glass.

“Well, …for being so open-minded and polite to something…very important to me,” she started to blush from the admission and averted her eyes. “Not to mention… you have been so kind to everyone… and you even… spoke to my parents, I know they aren’t here but that festival makes it feel like they still are.”

Asana started to ramble as she hurried to open the door and invite her guest inside. Klaus shut the door behind him, and she made haste on preparing food for dinner. Earlier the neighbours had dropped off a box full of vegetables they had harvested, but more importantly, to welcome Asana and her boyfriend home.

“Do you still think I’m a terrible person or something? Of course I’d be kind and responsible to the things that mean a lot to you,” he came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as she prepared dinner by cutting vegetables.

She blushed as she felt the warmth of his large hands hug around her waist and his broad chest hugged her from behind. Klaus nuzzled his head onto the back of her neck, and trailed some light kisses on the back of it.

“Klaus?” she couldn’t concentrate on cutting the vegetables and enjoyed the feeling of his warm lips against her skin.

At the moment, a loud crash was heard in the back room. Klaus told Asana to stay where she was as he went to investigate the source of the noise, and was startled to find a possum in the store room, stealing an apple from the fresh collection.

“There is a possum stealing an apple?” he was surprised by the silver-white spiky fur, its beady black eyes staring straight out Klaus and his sharp-clawed though tiny paws holding the apple, like it was a thief that had just been caught red-handed. Though, Klaus was certainly more cautious of the possum than the possum was of him, and despite that Asana came to Klaus’s side and smiled brightly at the view.

“Oh, hello Babou! Haven’t you grown,” she walked casually up to the wild animal and gave the animal a pet. “You are welcome to that apple, but next time ask, okay?”

To Klaus the animals Asana spoke to responded to her in their ordinary animal noises, but to Asana it was a regular conversation like she’d have with a human, and it looked weird but he did remember that Asana was well acquainted with the animals of the countryside. One last smile and pet, Asana opened the door for the possum to leave for his home, and smiled back at Klaus before returning to the kitchen to check on the soup that was cooking.

//

Over dinner, Asana and Klaus talked about a range of topics: childhood and their hometowns, to magical theories and anything else that came to mind. There was laughter and the usual teasing from Klaus, and after a few good hours of good conversation over that delicious dinner, they had prepared for bed.

“You can take my parents’ bedroom if you’d like?” up the stairs and down a little corridor, she opened up two bedroom doors.

One beige door opened to reveal a large queen sized bed, fitted with black sheets and a white comforter stood and large fluffy pillows, and to the immediate right was a purple door, leading to a single bed, with a frail bedframe.

“Where do you usually sleep?” Klaus questioned, looking at the different conditions of both beds and rooms.

Asana’s eyes filled with gloominess as she averted her gaze towards her parents’ room. “After my parents died, I slept in their bed. It smelt like them and I… didn’t feel alone. Even on the days I felt like I couldn’t make it on my own, I’d come in here and cry. Mom and Dad used to hold me…close, and after they died I’d go in there and cuddle up to the smell stained in the sheets and blankets and bury myself into the comfort and warmth of their bed, it felt like their hugs again.”

At the memory, a single tear shed from her eyes, and Klaus swallowed hard in sadness and sympathy at the thought of a little Asana struggling to cope on her own without her parents around. Immediately, he grabbed her shoulders to turn her to look at him.

“You aren’t alone anymore, I’m right here,” he hugged her close as the memory of her lonely childhood faded at his warmth. “But, I’d like to stay with you tonight, and for the remainder of my stay here.”

“Really?” her tears stopped as her cheeks blushed and she looked up at him, he cupped her cheek in his large hand and instantly her feet were swept off the ground.  
In the strength of his arms, she curled her legs around him, crisscrossing them around his back.

“Klaus…,” her soft whisper filled the still air as the passion began to burst like a wave through their bodies. “Do… you promise you’d never leave me alone?”

Klaus pulled her in closer, tightening his grip around her in an embrace and moved his body forward, and onto the queen sized bed he laid her down on her back and hovered over her with her legs still wrapped around him.

Like a scene playing in slow motion, his handsome prince-like face inched closer and closer to her red-face. Looking straight into her eyes he grinned at the cute blush as his fingers graced the velvet skin on of her curled legs, sending a pleasuring sensation through her body, “I promised that already, remember…” he paused, his face inched closer to hers, until she could feel the smooth skin of his cheek brushing against hers and a pleasing tickle of his breath onto her ear “…I never let go of what is mine.”

She wondered if he realised how seductive he was being right now? Her body started to feel warm and secure cradled in his strong arms and masculine body, each fiery kiss and soft touch bestowed on her body sent a shockwave of passion through her body, so much so that her heart and pulse was racing and her lungs were running low on breath, that she had to use one hand to latch onto him tightly and another to brush her fingers through his supple golden hair.

He didn’t want her first time to happen like this, but has she responded positively to the passion, he felt his self-control eroding, like the wax of a candle melting under the heat of the flame. Her skin was so soft, so warm, as he held her close to his body. The gratifying brush of her fingers through his hair and how she pulled it only increased his longing for her. He couldn’t stop, but he knew he had to soon. But, a little teasing wouldn’t hurt, would it?

She felt her legs starting to weaken around Klaus, and it quickly dawned on her that she was wearing a pyjama-dress, but she couldn’t, and didn’t want to stop this right now, a little longer, even though she wanted him, she wasn’t quite ready yet. Soon, her legs gave out, and fell by his side, fully opening her up to him.

Of course he noticed, and grinned as he applied fervent kisses over her neck and started to trail down to her bare chest. Her pyjamas showed a lot of her skin: one centimetre threadlike straps held the garment flimsily against her body and with a simple tug downwards— if he wanted to — it would extract her breasts, her soft and squishy delicate breasts. He wanted to, but only kissed the crevasse where her two breasts curved out from her chest.

Feeling his kisses and teasing bits across the upper plane of her breasts, where the it met with the skin of her chest, she gasped and wiggled, her heart was about to explode. For him, it felt satisfying, hearing how he was making her breathless, how her fast her heart was beating and how much she enjoyed the touch – oh, the passion she was feeling, it was the most delightful feeling that her brain couldn’t comprehend.

It took every ounce of his courage and resistance to finally pull away from her. His strong and masculine body still hovered over her as they cradled each other in their arms, but he found his gaze avert back to her darkened pink eyes, and grinned that she was aroused. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head and zeroed in onto her soft pink lips and licked his tongue across them, lubricating them to coax her tongue out to clean them off — as that was the natural human reaction — and it worked. Feeling her soft lips part, he felt the impulse of passion spark once more and inserted his tongue into her mouth, to the delight and pleasure to her, of course.

After a few minutes wrestling tongues, the spark faded, and they smiled at each other before Klaus rolled off Asana and settled in for the night, with his beloved girlfriend curled up next to him.

“This is the second night alone together,” her voice reverberated through this chest and to his ears, his eyes shut tightly.

“Only this time I don’t mind if you are on top of me,” he remembered back to the night they got locked inside the greenhouse and how she made herself comfortable on top of him.

“Admit it, you didn’t mind that night either,” she teased him, for once.

“Are you trying to tease me?” he liked to stay in control. “Because, that night in the greenhouse… it was incredibly hard to keep my hands off you.”

“Hey! You just made out with me,” her narrowed glare always had him smiling, especially as he teased her.

“Now you know what it will be like when… we… well you know… do stuff lovers do,” he smirked at her and her face, predictably, turned bright red.

“R-Rest up… I have to show you around tomorrow. Geez, you always tease me,” she turned away from him, but he followed, snuggling up to her body like as if she was his personal teddy bear.

//

The next morning, Klaus woke up to the sound of angelic singing coming from the kitchen and the smell of bacon drifted through the air, and he found himself shirtless and alone.

Dancing to the sound of enchanted music instruments and singing in the kitchen was Asana cooking their breakfast. He rested up against the frame of the doorway and gawked at not just her quirky dancing and singing but how exquisite she looked in the mornings.

She looked refreshed. The natural tone of her skin, pigmented a fair-tan from all the exposure to the sun through living in the country side, and the natural ripples of her long chestnut hair cascading down the side over one shoulder and down her back so faultlessly made her look incredibly adorable as she moved to the music. She had already dressed for the day: a flowing grey T-Shirt trapeze dress, presenting clearly the sparkling pink gems of the necklace he had given to her as a gift yesterday after arriving to his house during the train’s momentary stop.

At his touch, she let out a scream “Kyah!” as she turned around in a hurry, flour from the cake she was preparing to bake, as she simultaneously cooked breakfast, showered over Klaus.

“Who did you think it was?” his dissatisfied look had her stunned in embarrassment. “Even after we slept together last night, did you forget I was here?”

“…Sorry,” was her only response as she cleaned the flour off his skin and out of his hair. “I’m not used to having people stay here… I made bacon and eggs.”

After breakfast, Klaus and Asana walked through the town. She pointed to all of her favourite shops and greeted each townsperson with a smile and a wave, as she held his hand.  
Klaus had never seen so little in a town before. After all, he was a city person, where everything was easily accessible and found it odd that people in Reitz knew how to do a lot of things such as repairs, cooking, cleaning and juggling families and jobs of hard labour, like farming and running a business.

“This is all new to me,” he shared his honest feelings.

“People here are self-efficient, aren’t people capable of doing things for themselves in the city?” her question made them both realise they were from two different worlds, but somehow they had managed to cross paths.

“In the city, there are poor families that are resourceful but the wealthier families, such as my own, live in large homes and have demanding jobs, not so much in a physical sense but a mental sense, so they have servants to do a lot of the odd jobs for them. However, most of those wealthy families are aristocrats that demand to have their status acknowledged by how many servants they employ,” Klaus explained the complicated and dependent lives of the rich in the city, but he had a lot of respect for people that were proficient in many things.

“So, do you have any places where you enjoy nature or the weather?” she asked after only briefly visiting a part of the city during their stop to his house.

“Not really. Elias and I used to go out of town to our stables and ride horses but I suppose that is not the same as enjoying nature and the weather in its honest form, like out here in the country side,” he respondent, having noticed that the town was fading in the distance and a grassy meadow was growing into view. “…Where are we going?”

“Just up here,” though Asana knew where she was going. “You know, I’m glad that you came here with me. And, I hope that you are enjoying this place, I know you aren’t used to places like this.”

“I am glad that you are enjoying my company, and I am enjoying seeing you in your… natural habitat. I like the town and the people, it has a welcoming feeling,” he had become so comfortable in telling her his true feelings now.

Asana led Klaus off the trail and through a thick cluster of trees, covered in moss and vines, through thick and tall green grass covered in wildflowers; he could hear the sound of flowing water in the distance. He wasn’t sure as to where Asana had lured him, but a smile rose onto her face as she looked around the scene.

Directly in front of them was a tiny river, with a mini-rapid, the disturbed water turning white as it delicately flushed over the brown rocks submerged underneath. To their right and left, large trees, some fallen, some leaning and some standing tall, blocked any further movement up the edge of the river. The large branches, cluttered in luscious green trees, collided with the mirroring trees on the other side of the river, covering the area in an eternal shade. The trunks of the trees were covered in a glossy moss and vines where moths and butterflies danced with the greenery as tiny yellow and purple flowers sprouted over the grassy blanket. The path behind them was shaded in by the leaves of the twisted trees, like a doorway, and where they stood was a circular grassy meadow, almost kept to an inch in height on purpose. The scene was breathtaking and picturesque, as if it was the home of forest fairies and pixies, it was a magical setting.

Asana laid belly-down on the grass as she watched tadpoles and guppies swim to the edge of the river as dragonflies buzzed around her and the river reeds. Dressed as she was and in that dress, as she giggled in excitement of watching nature, Klaus couldn’t help himself but join her. After all, this as her town and the way she lived life here – though she was amazed that he lay down with her on the small grassy plain.

“This is my secret spot. No one else knows about this spot but me, so feel privileged I brought you here,” she rested her head onto his shoulder. “One lazy Sunday, I wandered up here and sat on the grass and watched the animals and on that day I realised I could speak with animals. When I was really little, my father and mother had kept secret that I had magical abilities because they were frightened I’d try to use it, but I kept hearing all these voices that one else could hear. They always told me it was my imagination, but they eventually told me on that Sunday. There was a rabbit here, and I had a good conversation with her, she was desperate for food for her babies, so I promised I’d take her to my house and I’d give her some lettuce and carrot. My mother and father were surprised that I returned home with not just a rabbit, but a couple of squirrels, raccoons, skunks and birds had followed me home after hearing I had food in my home,” Klaus chuckled at the thought of that happening as she continued with her story.

“That night, Dad sat me down and told me he was a wizard and so was Mom, and they told me that I had a rare talent to speak and communicate with animals. They never told me what abilities they had or what they had done before I was born, but something in my heart told me that one of them understood animals also. Anyway, every day after that, I came to this spot and gave the animals food, and my father taught me a spell that could produce food for them without us having to spend money to forge food for the animals, but he told me to reduce it to once a week otherwise I’d have every animal at my door step not before too long… hence the possum stealing the apple the other day… but now I just come here because it is so relaxing. This is as pure as nature gets… it’s honest,” she finished her story and Klaus felt his respect for her grow deeper, he felt closer to her.  
“Do you remember the spell?” Klaus asked, flashing a grin.

“He invented the incantation…. ‘O water and wind of nature, grant the power to feed the wild animals, Cibum’ or something like that, I wish I could remember how it went,” she tried hard to remember the correct wording of the incantation, screwing her expression into a hard thinker’s pose, but came up empty.

They spent the rest of the day in Asana’s secret garden before heading home for the night.

//

The week was almost over and Asana and Klaus left Reitz. She had decided to return to the Academy a week early to get a head start on her classes while Klaus parted ways and went home to see his family.

It was hard to spilt up after the amazing week they’d spent together in her hometown, but next time she promised she’d go to his home and he’d show her his world, and surprise everyone with his un-aristocratic girlfriend. Though, she had no idea how to react to that comment.

It would be only a week and they’d be reunited at school, only a week they had to remind themselves.


End file.
